1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine learning device for learning an assembly operation of components, and a component assembly system having the machine learning device.
2. Description of Related Art
When assembling two components, a screw is engaged into holes formed in the two components in advance (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-007890). Alternatively, a part of one of the components is inserted into a recessed portion or a through hole of the other component, to assemble the two components.
Such component assembly operations can be automated. When components having relatively small dimensional variations are loaded into assembly devices, the assembly devices can assemble the components at high speed because the positional relationship thereof is constant during assembly. On the contrary, when components having relatively large dimensional variations are loaded into assembly devices, the assembly devices have to assemble the components at low speed with minor positional modification, due to large variations in the positional relationship thereof during assembly, in order to reliably assemble the components.